A Saiyan fight till the end
by Wild Fox Fire
Summary: a story of two reincarnated sayians protecting Equestria. going through training, trials, and battles to keep the ponies safe from harm.
1. Chapter 1

wild fire pov

 _Hi, my name is Wild Fire! haha, weird right? but it is not all bad. I have a lot of fun protecting Equestria._

 _Oh right! I'm here to tell you why that is, well sit down and get comfy this is going to be a while._

"Monday *yawn* morning worst time of the week, I should get ready for school."Later that morning, I got to the bus stop early as always, I sat down on the bench that I always sat at. There were people walking their dog like they always do this early in the morning, but today just seemed different. The people normally say hi to me as they walk by but today, they didn't this time. It left an eerie silence around me. What I didn't know, was that there was a murder that happened in the forest that's right behind where I sat. The murderer knew I was there. Walking slowly towards me like a lion hunting his prey, the killer took out his knife. Luckily I heard a branch snap as he stepped on it. But by the time I finally realized, it was too late. He stabbed me in the back. I felt the knife pierce through my heart. All the light and life faded from my eyes. But that's when it happened...

"I'm dead..." I thought until I felt a tap my shoulder. I turned around, and I saw girl that looked my age, around 13. She was slightly taller than me, skinny and had an LOT of pretty, curly strawberry blonde hair

"where are we?" I asked, looking up at her with slight blush forming on my face, too light for her to notice. (I hope)

"I don't know...But I feel like we are going to be partners for something. So what's your name? I'm Abbey Flame" she said happily.

"Oh! I'm Wild Fire. you can call me Wild. Nice to meet you, though, could I call you 'flame' for short?" I said smiling.

"Sure! I was going say you call 'flame' anyway haha. I forgot though ha. " She said.

"I'm good with that, but she-"

"There you two are!" I was cut off by a man that was around the age of 25? 30? He was tall, kind of stocky and was wearing a hat covering most of his face. The way he stood there with his huge black trench coat kind of intimidated me a little. I shuffled closer to Flame.

"Okay, this is how its all going to work. I'm going to let you choose to be reincarnated into one of 3 extinct races and you will be reborn and alive again. Don't worry though about who will raise you. I have the perfect person for the job." he said. Flame and I just stared at him confused.

"Who are you? where are we? Are we dead?" I asked, doing the best poker face I could do

"Can we see the list of races? and also, can we keep our memories? I have a lot of good ones that I would appreciate keeping." flame said doing a better poker face

"My name is kayijelu. Where we are is not important right now. You do get to keep your memories, though. Here's the list that you can choose from. Each race is very powerful, so be wise and chose carefully." Flame and I just stare at Kayjielu for a good five minutes before I took to list.

Saiyan, troll, diamond dog

-Canterlot-

Princesses Celestia and Luna sat and relaxed in the Throne room until the head of the royal guard burst through the doors running in.

"Captain Shining, what is the problem?" Celestia asked concerned.

"Princess! *huff * there is an object entering the atmosphere at very high speeds!" Captain shining said panicked and out of breath as the Princess bolts to action.

"Where is it estimated to land?" Luna asks ready to stop it

"Canterlot, Princess Luna," Shining said catching his breath.

-outside-

"it's getting the close princess, what do we do," a guard asks worried.

"stand back I'll handle it," Princess Celestia said.

Celestia opened her giant magnificent wings and took off. flying as fast as she possibly could towards what looked like a meteor. She ignited her magic to form a light shield around her body to protect her from the impact.

Flying faster and faster towards the meteor gaining more speed, she realized that whatever it was coming towards canterlot was not a meteor at all, but what looked like some kind of pod.

As Celestia gets closer to the pod, Princess Luna, back down in canterlot helps to evacuate everypony to save them from harm. Looking up, she was slightly concerned that the meteor would be too much for Celestia alone.

"Shes are not going to make it!" screamed one of the citizens.

"Have faith little one." Princess Luna comforted the citizen. "Princess Celestia is capable of many things"

The pod drew closer and closer towards Celestia as she braces for impact. There is no way to stop its speed with her magic. So she is forced to hit it head on. Hoping that her light shield is strong enough to keep her from getting too injured, She gives one last loving thought to Equestria and all the ponies before the pod hits her.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA" "NOOOOOOOOOO" yelled the frantic citizens.

"My little pony's, calm down, she is all right. Look." Luna averted the gaze of the panicked ponies up towards Celestia. noting that the speed of the meteor has slowed greatly.

"look it's the Princess! She's all right! She's bringing the meteor down with her!" a mare exclaimed.

Celestia, exhausted, slowly brings down the pod that is entrapped in a magic bubble of light. making sure that her magic doesn't falter. she focuses greatly at the task at hand.

Once Celestia landed, the whole town ran up to her excited and relieved that she was okay before they realized the meteor was some kind of pod from space

"Everybody stand back! I am going to op-" Celestia was cut off as the pod starts to open. causing a loud hissing noise and steam to roll out of the pod.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" the whole town and princesses turn to look at the pod, hearing crying coming out of it.

Once the pod was fully open, they realized the crying was coming from two alien babies. A boy, and a girl.

"Princess, what are those?" a curious colt asked Celestia.

Celestia, who smiled gently, looked down at the colt.

"Why they are babies little one, just like you."

Looking closer at the pod, Celestia noticed a note, she picked it up and started reading.

 _Dear princess Celestia, Kayijelu here. I ask you to raise the two Saiyan Children. They are the last of their kind. They know what has to be done in the future, and when they are of age I will come train them, and teach them how to use the mystic dragon balls. Your job is to care for them as your own children. See you in 13 years my friend._

"It seems these two do not have a family, so I will be the caretaker, and mother, of these two Saiyan children. Because it is only me that can handle the responsibility of this race and their power." Celestia told the town.

"What are you doing sister, you can't be the mother of the two" Luna whispered to Celestia.

"Read this sister, then you will understand. it is my duty." Celestia whispers behind her the note.

When Luna finished reading the note she had a look of understanding on her face

"We will need to get a personal trainer for these two. What will you call them sister?" Luna asked when they noticed the wristbands that were on the babies.

"The boy is called Wild Fire, and the girl is Abbey Flame. And they are my children." Celestia told the town. Celestia then picked wild and abbey up the two Saiyan babies smiled and cooed as Celestia cuddled them, making her smile with happiness. Celestia always secretly wanted to be a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**-wild fire pov-**

 **-7 years later-**

 **-canter lot palace gardens-**

I was running down the halls wear loose jeans a v-neck blue t-shirt with black boats " flame gonna have to be faster that if you want to catch me" I taunted abbey flame

" oh really wild" abbey replied chasing me while she was wearing loose jeans and a shirt with a photo of a flower on the chest and a flower hair with purple tennis shoes

I was confusing until *TUP*" I probably should of look where I was going," I said after running into a tree

"we should go to mommy it's about time to go to ponyville with her" abbey said checking the time

" yeah let's go," i said getting up we then ran to Celestia passing maids and butlers on the way

"mommy," we said at the same time making celestial jump she then turns to them

" ah there you are you are you ready to go," Celestia said to her kids

" yes mom we are to go," I said smiling

-ponyville-

we got off the carrier walking to the town hall "AAAAAAAAAAH HELP SOMEPONY HELP TIMBERWOLVES ARE ATTACKING" yelled a mare

running in the town. we turn to her and they were right behind her she ran pass us one of the Tiber wolfs saw abbey and attack her

that's when something clicked inside me and I got so anger an orange aura surrounded me looking it like was on fire, I then start attacking the Timberwolves I punch a Timberwolf right between his eyes I then jump and did an axe kick to a different Timberwolf on the back of it a third Timberwolf tried to pounce on me but I counter with a uppercut to the chin they like all shattering like glass after hit, I was thinking I was done, but I then heard a loud deep growl from behind I turn to see that all three turned into a 15 ft tall Timberwolf I then put my hands in front of my chest to charge a ki attack "SUUUUUU" I yelled while in my hands and an orange ball bigger than my hands appeared I then yelled "HAAAAAAAA" blasting the giant Timberwolf turning it to dust

i didn't realize i just killed a Timberwolf with this new find power until did it "oh no, I got to get out here so I don't hurt anyone " I said to myself before running into ever free forest as fast as I can no one could catch me in time because they were still shocked at what I just did, I stayed running until I came to an opening

" oooo a Saiyan what a surprise I think your kind was existent I was wrong, but you can't control your Saiyan ability do you want me to teach you wild fire," said a disembodied voice

"Yes I would like that discord and can you add some chaos magic while you're at it that I would love, " I said much to discords surprise for knowing who he is and wanting to learn chaos magic

" how did you know it was me and why to do what to learn chaos magic I'm not complaining it's just know one what to learn chaos magic, " said discord coming into my line of sight

" well I'm a lot smarter then I look cause my body is 7 years old but not my mind and memory is 20 years old same with abbey and I like your magic plus I can use it for getting around faster and I can travel through space and I will never run out of food, people really don't understand how useful your magic is discord, and you were not wrong Saiyan where existent but me and abbey reincarnated into Saiyan so they wouldn't be existent" i finish discord was about to burst into tears of joy from my words but before he did

"I see well, we should start training and warning this will be very hard training this next 6 years will be the some of the harder part of your life wild fire and you will call me master discord am I clear" after he stares at me for a good minute before " I SAID I'M I CLEAR"

"YES MASTER DISCORD SIR" I yelled with a look of determination on my face

" good but you will need different clothes and they will heavy to help with the training " discord said he then made clothes out of thin air " here put this on over" that when discord realize there is no where to change or to rest when I'm not training, discord then made a house POP into existent no really it made a pop sound " put them on in their wild fire"

"yes master discord," I said, I walk into the house it look pretty nice. The fireplace was crackling giving off a warm and cozy feeling. There was a large bookshelf off to my right, which contained different chaos magic, Manuel, there were two couches wooden floor and a black rug in the middle of the room with a coffee table on it. there was an average bathroom three bedrooms guess one for me one for discord and one for a guess I went into the bathroom change my close fast

when I finished I look in the bathroom mirror and I was at awe because I look great I was weary an orange undershirt a loose and very stretchy black shirt, black pants, orange boats, orange belt, and a pair of blue wristbands. a lot of it was very heavy but I could still walk

-abbey pov-

-it's two weeks later-

"when will he come back mommy I miss him," I said tears rolling down my face

" I don't know abbey I sent a search party so we just have to wait till something come up, I have to go will you be alright till I come back abbey," Celestia said looking worried

" I am okay I just listen to some music till you get back," I said while pulling out my phone going to that feel better

"I feel better now, I wonder what mommy is doing I will go check on her" I then got up and walk over to the door but when I was about to grab the doorknob the door open to find a guard in front of the doorway

" princess abbey princess Celestia what's to see you please follow me," the guard said with no emotion whats so ever

"okay I was about to mommy anyway so lead the way," I said a little curious that Celestia what's me

"there you are I have good news it's about wild fire," Celestia said making my eyes widen

" what is it, tell me," I said little impatient but I don't care

" we have found him and is not hu-"

" GO GET HIM NOW" I yell at the top of my lungs cutting celestial off making the search party run out the doors


End file.
